Twisted Dolls
by Michi Leona
Summary: A carefree, sadistic countess. A good-natured, yet deceivable apprentice. In the land of Edo, where secret plots are being made every second, and spells cast behind black walls, is it possible that a Romeo and Juliet romance will erupt? AU. Road/Allen


Hello, Michi Leona here. First time to write a D. Gray-man fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy it, and I'm sorry if you think it's too vague. It's meant to be like that.

Enjoy!

(Also I do not own D. Gray-man. After all my name isn't Katsura Hoshino. Or is it?)

* * *

**Twisted Dolls **

**Chapter 1**

**The Pieces **

At the time that she was born, Countess Road Camelot of Edo, was considered a very precocious child. Everyone who saw her went straight to Count Sheryl to compliment him on having such a beautiful daughter. After all, who wouldn't adore her, with those big blue eyes, soft white skin, and contagious giggle? Celebrations were held, praises were sang, and all of over the land, people knew of the newborn baby.

However, by the time Road's 5th birthday had past, she was considered an outcast. No children played with her. No one praised her but her family. Whispers, rumors, were told and heard. She was hated and feared, something that no child should be.

* * *

"_People sing to the skies above, where dreams and hopes prance with pleasure. Colors form in delightful spirals, a sight which even the devil would find breathtaking." _

* * *

The castle stood high within it's round fortress. It was made of a light brown stone, topped with red roofs and surrounded by a landscape of green bushes and lush trees.

A maid, uniformed in a neat, but dull, brown kimono, rushed around on her sandals, calling out frantically, "Road! Countess Road! Supper is ready!"

She called out several times, but when no one answered, she sighed and went back to the kitchens.

"No luck Leshita?" One of the other servants asked.

"No Pauline," She answered with a worried look, "I wonder where she's gone off to now."

Pauline smiled, "Don't worry about it Leshita. Countess Road is always off somewhere else. She'll come back in an hour, she always does."

Unknown to them, someone else was listening to their conversation. And she wasn't a servant.

Thin pink lips pouted. _Always does._ She hated those words. She always thought there was a trace of smugness in them, as if knowing the fact that she would always come back after an hour gave them power over her. She didn't like being predictable. Why should she? But she didn't want Sheryl to be worried, and 3 hours were the maximum.

Jumping off the tree, the girl landed with grace. At first glance, she looked 9 or 10. She was after all, so petite and sprightly. In truth she was 14, in 3 months 15. Blue eyes sparkled with mischief, what should she do now?

She skipped happily off.

* * *

_Whispers... _

_Have you heard? Have you heard?_

_Daisya's dead… _

_Poor Daisya… _

_Heard they found him in one of the back alleyways… _

_Heart taken out, slashes on his body… _

_Think it's her work? _

_Poor Daisya… _

_Poor, poor Daisya…_

* * *

_  
_

He heard his pattering feet long before the door slammed open. The mist of fear had already clouded his heart, and anticipation had already started beating its drums.

"Komui!" his assistant shouted.

He stayed still. Calm.

Stone.

"Yes, Reever?" he answered.

In long, swift, strides, Reever Wenham stood at his table. His face, a pale pasty white, already answered Komui's suspicions.

He held back tears.

"Who?" he asked.

"Daisya. Daisya Barry, sir."

"That's the 12th one, isn't it?" Remember, this was all business.

"Yes sir."

He held his head in his hands.

_Why… _

"There's another thing, sir." Said Reever.

Komui lifted his head. "What?"

"There's been a message."

Komui stared in surprise. "From who?"

"The Knight." Reever replied. "Cross Marian."

Komui whipped his disbelieving face to Reever's direction. "Cross?" he asked. "The Exiled Knight? The one we haven't seen for more then 4 years?"

"Yes, sir."

"What does the message say?"

Reever placed down a sheet of paper on Komui's desk. "He's sending his apprentice, Allen Walker, here."

Komui read the letter. "So he'll be here by Wednesday."

"Yes sir, four days from now."

"Is that all?"

Reever nodded. "Yes, sir."

They stood for a few moments in silence. Then, quietly, Komui asked. "How's Lenalee coping?"

Reever smiled a small smile. Everyone knew of how much Komui cared for his sister. "She's perfectly fine." He answered. "She's already gone through the worst of it."

Komui nodded, slightly relieved. "You may go now, Reever."

Nodding, Reever walked to the door. However just as he started to turn the knob, he stopped. Slowly, he turned around. "If I may ask, sir."

Komui looked up. "What?"

"Are we still going to go with the Attack?"

Komui exhaled, "Yes Reever."

"You don't think they're warning us, do you?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps they are, Reever, perhaps. But I don't see what else we can do in this situation."

Reever nodded. "Understood, sir. I'll take my leave now."

"Of course Reever." Said Komui. " And by the way." He added.

"Yes?"

Komui met his eyes, serious and grave. "Be careful."

Reever smiled. "Got it sir. You too."

The door closed shut.

Sighing, Komui leaned on his chair. "Everything's gone so gray…" he murmured.

* * *

"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT PAINTBRUSH, YOU IDIOT!" shouted the old man. His cry echoed in the rather empty street they were in.

A young boy jumped in surprise, and nearly fell off his ladder. "Woah gramps!" he exclaimed, "You nearly scared me for a second there."

The old man sighed. "Why I even bother a brat like you, I have yet to understand."

The boy grinned. "Oh lighten up, Gramps! We are going to a birthday ceremony you know."

"I will not 'lighten up' as you so put it!" snapped the old man. "And this birthday ceremony is of utmost importance!"

"I know it is!" said the boy, "The Count Tyki Mick's turning 24 right?"

"You know it's not only about that."

"Yeah I know, I know. " said the boy, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand, "All politics and that sort of stuff. But anyway gramps, shouldn't we finish this?" He held up the bucket of white paint.

"Of course **you** should." Said the old man. "So hurry up and paint the stupid sign."

The boy moaned. "Why am I the one who always has to work for money?"

The Old man ignored him.

* * *

In the luxurious castle of the Camelots, two counts sat talking.

"Here's the birthday boy!" crooned Count Sheryl.

Count Tyki Mick groaned. "Do we really have to make such a big deal out of it? It's just a day, after all."

"Not only a day!" protested Count Sheryl, "It is one of the most special days of the year! After Road's birthday, that is." He added.

Tyki looked around. "Where is Road anyway?" he asked.

"Playing outside." Count Sheryl sighed. "Such a lively child."

"Stop it." Said Tyki deadpan, "It's disgusting."

"Oh how wonderful it shall all be!" Count Sheryl sighed in wonder. "Almost everyone shall be there! The food, the decorations, all will be perfect!" His eyes sparkled. "And Road will be wearing her light pink dress that Father bought her."

"If I didn't know better." Said Tyki, "I would say that you were a pedophile."

Count Sherly shook his head vigorously. "Oh, no, no, no Tyki. How could I imagine doing that, **that,** to my own child?" He put a hand to his head in mock horror. "No. My feelings are simply the devotions and affections of a father."

"And if every father was like you, all the daughters would run away."

Count Sheryl smiled. "You give me too much credit, dear brother."

"Are we really related?" Tyki sighed. "You do know there's a high chance of an attack?"

"Of course I do!" Count Sheryl said, offended. "Which is why all of my best guards shall be standing watch!"

"Hmm." Tyki glanced out the window. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so!" The Count sighed, giddy in happiness. "A wonderful celebration it shall be. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful…"

As Count Sheryl continued his vision of the 'wonderful' birthday ceremony, Tyki stared outside, his eyes glazed and distant. "Only 4 days away, huh?" he said.

* * *

_4 days… _

_4 dayssss _

_Spread the word. _

_4 daysss _

_Until we attack. _

* * *

Well how as it?

I'm not quite sure if i have all the characters in character. Reviews are VERY welcome as I like to hear people's opinion. Flames are welcome as well, as long as they're honest. I have exams now, so it'll be some time until I have the next chapter.

Reviews please!

Michi Leona.


End file.
